The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method for controlling calibration.
In a conventional printing apparatus, in order to correspond to change and deterioration of formed visual images due to change in environmental conditions and attrition of parts of the printing apparatus, correction processing of an engine unit which is for forming visual images, namely, calibration is performed. Thus, changes in the formed images are corrected, thereby quality of the formed images is maintained. Calibration of a printer is performed by comparing an image to be printed to an actually printed image, and correcting the output characteristics of the printer by the difference between the two images. The calibration has become an indispensable process as resolution of printers increases and more printers print color images.
However, in the aforesaid printing apparatus, calibration is performed in the engine unit without notifying a user as to when the calibration is performed, and a user can not control the calibration. Therefore, there is a problem in which, even when a user wants to execute an urgent printing job, the user has to wait until calibration is completed once the calibration starts.